Romeo and Juliet
by jijota28
Summary: Hinamori as Juliet and Shueei as Romeo? Is it possible with Hitsugaya sying on them?


Romeo and Juliet!

-I promise you, I'll do it !

-Hinamori, if you don't do this all thing will mean nothing! We have to do it , no more excuses!

-it's it's huts that

 **Shuūhei Hisagi** took his hand and looked in her eyes.

-Momo, this situation has to stop: either we o it or we can just give up !

-But Shuuei…

-No , Momo!If I come tonight is for it . I let you, you might ask him how to do it !-He shunpo away smirking

-Hey Bedwetter, what's up? You look upset !

-Nothing, I'm fine! Do you mind if accompany me to my squad?

-Sure

They walked in silent for two minutes.

-Momo, tell me what's on your mind? I can see that something is bothering you!

-Chiro, may I ask you something?

-Have you ever kiss someone?

-k..kiss?

-yes like putting your lips on someone else lips!

-…

-Shiro, would you mind answer me?

-You won't get mad?

-Why would i?

-Well, I've already kissed a girl!

Hinamori felt like breaking like a mirror!

-You've already kissed a girl!

Hitsugaya looked down

-I kissed Karin Ichigo .

-You kissed her as a friend or as a?

-As a girlfriend-he cutted her. We'had been dating for two years but it wasn't…Hinamori, where are you? she had disappeared.

She had shunpo to a tree and was trying to make stop the heart beat in her chest: he had dated Karin Ichigo, she knew it! And he always told her that nothing had happened between them…LYER! They were supposed to say everything to each other, he didn't play by the rules, fine! Like he was the one who broke the rules, she didn't have to play by the rule either! She climbed down and went to her squad. Tears started to fill her ears. "Damn SWA!": they had decided to play "Romeo and Juliet" for the birthday of Yamamoto Taicho which was taking place in three days! The women had decided that the perfect couple would be Hinamori and Shuuei and as usual they didn't have their word to say. They wanted to make the kiss scene realistic: things were that Hinamori didn't like Shuuei and it was kind of difficult pretending kissing him like she had never kissed someone! Momo sighed. She went to her squad, trained with Hirako Taicho, went to the grocery and bought something to eat for her dinn and then came back to her place. She was learning her text when she heard a knock on the door. She opened to find Shuuei with a bunch of flowers.

-Shuuei, I wasn't expecting you so early!

-I know, but today we are experiencing the main part of the play: the kiss!

Hinamori swallowed her saliva.

-I believe it's now or never, ok let's go!

-Momo, there is nothing to be afraid of, girls used to say that I'm a good kisser! We will just pretending kissing but for make it more realistic we have to give each other a real kiss.

-Who told you I was afraid if Toshiro can do it, I can too!

-Ok then! Let's practice the text first!

-No need, let's get to the kiss!

-A…are you sure?

-Sure, let's go!

-Ok, let's go to your room then!

-S..sorry?

-I'm not going to take advantage of you: in the scene , Juliet is laying on the altar.

-I believe, we have to make the scene realistic then! Come on!

She took his hand and went to her room and Momo laid on her bed.

Shuuei took a big inspiration and started his monologue , he bent down on Hinamori face:

-You have to close your eyes, Momo!

-Ahh ok!-she closed her eyes

He puts his hand on her waist and as he was about to kiss her: SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! A flash lightening crossed the room and a shoe hit the face of the lieutenant. Hinamori opened her eyes hearing the shouts of Shuuei .

-I lost my eyes,! God damn its hurts!

-Oh My God, Shuuei, what happened? How did the shoe got in your eyes?

-I guess its thanks to your dearest Hitsugaya!My eye, I can't see, I'm becoming blind!

Hinamori went to the bathroom, to take a wet towal and put it on the eye of Shuuei.

Leaning on the wall, Hitsugaya was smirking.

-Toshiro, are you out of your mind?-she asked as she wipped the blood of his eye.

-I wasn't directed the eye…

-Yeah, yeah, my face is completely destroyed! How am I supposed to play a Romeo with a face like that?-shouted Shuuei

The lieutenant had a big blue on his eye that kept on growing:

-I'm completely distorted! Everybody is going to make fun of me!

-Don't worry, I'm sure Unohana can fix it!

-The play is tomorrow, I'll never look good for tomorrow!

-Trust me, you will! Now let's go!

-Toshiro may I ask you something-asked softly Hinamori

-Yes, Momo!

-GET OUT! AND DON'T EVER SHOW TO MY FACE!

Unfortunately the lieutenant of the 9th division was right: Unohana was able to do something but the effect would only be visible in two days!

\- The play is tomorrow, I'm sorry but you'll have to find another player!

-It's 9pm and the play is at 10 am tomorrow: how do you want me to find another Romeo? The SWA is going to kill me!

-Why don't you ask the person who did this to take his responsibilities?

-You're right!

She shunpo to the barracks of the 10th squad where Toshiro was doing his paperworks!

-tss, thought you tell me to get out of your face! What are you doing here

-You're a genius, aren't you?

She threw the text on the table

-You're gonna be Romeo, now learn your text! We're running out of time!

-…

\- Did you hear me: you have less than 4 hours to learn the text and to perform it with me!

-I know the text..

-W..what?

-I know the text is one of my favorite play of William Shakespeare!

\- So are you going to be my partners!

-Hell, no! I don't like to perform in public!

-You are responsible of all the fuss! Now assume your mistakes!

-No way, he was going to kiss you in your bed!

-It was a rehearsal scene, you pervert!

-Like you didn't know that you were the last Shinigami girl Shuuei had not kissed in the all Seretei!

-And so what is your problem?

-My…

-Guess ,it was bothering you that Shuuei gave me my first kiss!

-Not all, I don't give a damn!

-Then why did you throw a shoe in his face?

-…

-Let's make things clear, I don't care if you are jealous, tomorrow I have a play to perform in front of all the Seretei , so you'd better help me!

-tsssssss, give me the text !

They started to rehearse , Hitsugaya was a really good actor and Hinamori was feeling more comfortable with him than with Shuuei: He sure knew the text, he was directing her like a real boss, telling her what to do better and where she had to be less tense. Finally after two hours, the kiss scene showed up.

-Here we are! The kiss scene!

-Yeah, I hate that scene!

-Why? It's the best scene ever written: it shows how much Romeo is despaired! Now lay down, Momo!

-Why?

-Momo , Juliet laid on an altar!-said ironically Toshiro -I'll be pretending kissing you, now!

-Pretending?- Asked skeptically Momo

Hitsugaya laughed.

-You don't really think that I'm going to kiss you for real! It's a play, we are acting, baka!

-I'm not that stupid!

-Now you're mad at me, what did I say?

-Nothing!

-Come on Momo, I'm sure someone in the Seretei would die to kiss you and taste your soft lips..heu.I ..I mean your lips –said a blushing Hitsugaya

-Ok, let's get to the point, pretend kissing me, then!

-Close your eyes!

She closed her eyes.

-Now, I'm approaching you…Instead of my lips touching yours it will touch your cheek just like that. He gave her a kiss close to his lips.

-That is what we call a movie kiss! No need to practice a real one like suggested your dearest Shuuei!

-You're right! Oh my God it's almost 3 in the morning, I need to rest!

-You can stay here! I'll get the futons.

He took them with pillows from the cupboards and put them on the floor.

-Try to sleep and don't wet the bed!

-Mou…

-Sleep now!

-Chiro-chan: why didn't you tell me that you have dated Karin Kurosaki?

-…I did not know how you would react.

-I would have be happy!

-Really?

-Heu, stop looking at me like that?

-Like what?

-You know what I mean, like you were trying to sound me out!

-So tell me the truth!

-I guess, I would have been a little bit upset…I've always thought that you and I would share our first kiss.

-Why you never asked?

-What kind of man, are you? I don't have to ask according to Yumichika, it comes naturally!

-Well Karin asked me with no hesitation!

-…

-Momo, are you sleeping?

-Yes, today will be a long day!

-Momo are you mad at me because I did not kiss you at the first place?

-Not all! As a matter of fact, I'm mad at you because you lied to me during two years and because I wasn't the first girl you kiss! I kept my lips for you and all you did is kissing other girl!-She sobbed-I've always told you everything except one thing that doesn't count anymore. Now, let me sleep! She turned her back and started to cry-she tried to stop crying but just the fact of imagining them kissing, was hurting her more! She swept a tear and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her waist, and Toshiro getting close to her.

-Come here!

-Don't touch me! I hate you!

-No, you don't , you love me!

-You really got nerves, Toshiro Hitsugaya! I'd prefer to kill myself than spending my life with you!

-Really?-He made her roll and he was on top of her

-Repeat it!

-I said that I…Toshiro was licking her neck

-I..I said th..-she stuttered

-You said, he kissed her ear

-mmmmmmmmmmm-replied Momo

-I didn't hear?

Momo focus! He won't get you that easily, think of something unpleasant, how can I think of something unpleasant when he's using trick like that on me! Think of him kissing Karin!Yes that's it!

-I said, you'll be the last man on earth that I wouldn't be interest by you! Did you forget that you were only my little Chiro-chan!I was only man because you did not give me your first kiss and because you've been dating Karin for two years but it's ok, now! Now, would you mind give me space?

She tried to push him but he took his hands:

-Ok, than it won't be a problem if I give you a kiss!

-Heu..

-You said that I was your little chiro?

-Ok, go ahead than!

-Are you sure?

-Let's finish this, please!

-ok, princess!

He looked at her and kissed her lips slowly: Hinamori was in heaven, in a field full of roses, she was melting away. She didn't want this kiss to stop, she moaned and Hitsugaya stopped.

-Now, sleep lyer!

Hinamori woke up at 8:30 to note that Toshiro was already at the amphitheater .She had to run to Rangiku to get her costume and have her make up done! She didn't have time to eat, so Nanao gave her an apple. The representation was a real success and everybody clapped at the end, even Yamamoto stood up !After the representation, everybody came to congratulate them even Soi Fon who was known for not liking those kind of play. It was a huge success , in order to celebrate it, Rangiku had the permission to make a big party in the tenth squad. Hinamori didn't want to go but she didn't want to lose face in front of Hitsugaya, so here she was drnking some punch, eating some terryaki and discussing with some lieutenants and captains and most of all avoiding Hitsugaya! Rangiku asked for music and soon the dance floor started to be fill with shinigamis : all kind of music were played and finally the slow time arrived, Hinamori didn't quit the dance floor as she knew that Toshiro didn't like to dance !Her feet were hurting her and just when she decided to get out,an han took her wrist, she looked up and saw Shuuei.

-Heu Shuuei! You dis come?

-Can you miss a Rangiku party?

-I don't think so !-laughed Hinamori

-May I ask you for this dance ex partners?

-I believe so!

They started to dance on a slow jam, Shuuei was a great dancer and it was easy to follow his steps, he made her turn and before they noticed a group of person were around them clapping their hands!

-This is the couple of the year, look at the chemistry!-shouted a Shinigami

-I think they are a couple, look how they are so synchronized in their dancing!-shouted another one

-KISS? KISS HER! Yes, KISS HER! Started to shout the crowd

-Shuuei stopped and looked at Hinamori:

-I believe our public is asking for something!

-KISS, KISS,KISS, we want the KISS! -Shouted hysterically the crowd

Shuuei took her chin and leant his head towards her and gave her a light kiss on her lips!he wanted to insist but Momo took a step back and put a hand on his chest.

-Thanks for the dance but it's getting late.

-May I accompany you to your place?

-No thanks, Shuuei! See you!-She left the party and went back to her house. She opened the front door and got in, she took off her clothes and went into her bathroom, she took a long relaxing put a long tee-shirt and got into her started to fall aslpeep when she felt an hand on her belly.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA and jumped of the bed!

-Get the hell out of my bed whoever you are?

-Relax, Momo! It's me!

-Chiro?

-What are you doing?

-Sleeping?

-You got your own room!

-I know!...Why did you kiss Shuuei?

-He kissed me and even if, it's none of your business!-She got back in her bed and covered her body with her blanket.-Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to sleep.-She closed her eyes.

-Give me some space!

-No way, you have your bed!

-No way!

-ok, I'll sleep on the floor!

-As you want!

-pffff

-What I'm sleeping on the floor , what is the problem?

-You are the problem!

-How come?

-You dated Karin Kurosaki for two years , you kissed her and …

-When two people date theay are supposed to kiss, Momo!

-Why didn't you tell me that you two were together?

-I wasn't sure of my feelings..I was flattered that she had an interest pon me but the only person I was thinking of was you, Momo!

-Chiro…

-I was thinking of you all the time and I decided to stop this relationship: all the things I was doing, I wanted to do it with relationship opened my eyes on my true feelings for you..I love you, Momo Hinamori!

…

She fell down on the floor and got closer to him

-Chiro, I was jealous .I don't know how or when but my feelings for you changed in love. You are my bestfriend, my other half, the best part of me and the only one , I want to share kiss with!

-That's the reason why you kissed Shuuei tonight?To make me jealous?

-No, just to check if I'll get fireworks like the kiss you gave me yesterday night!

-So you did feel fireworks, I thought I was the only one!

Hinamori got closer to him and give him a kiss on his cheek

-I love you , Toshiro Hitsugaya!

-I love you more Hinamori Momo!

-Chiro, may I kiss you?

-Do you really have to ask?-he replied with a smile

He looked at her and they kissed passionately

-Do I have to go back home?-he murmured on her lips

-I don't think so!-she replied on his lips

-One more thing, I swear God, if you ever kiss Shueei, I'll kill both of you!

They laughed and continued kissing as the night was going.

The End


End file.
